


For Love

by Colamiilk



Series: Visuals [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Attempted Gaslighting, Broken Bones, Dry Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Head trauma, M/M, Rape, Restraints, Sorta... broken weapon parts more accurately, Tricks, abducted, disguises, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You’re right, but I also know you're misguided Justin. What you want and what you feel doesn’t matter anymore, you aren’t allowed to make your own decisions anymore, you forfeited that when you decided to rebel.”---Goretober 2020: In the Hands of the Enemy - Kidnapped
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law, Justin Law/Tezca Tlipoca
Series: Visuals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Goretober 2020





	For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, other general warnings that should be expected with goretober with things like cruelty and the like, Tezca being horrible, Giriko plays a heavy roll but isn't physically present, using trauma as leverage & trying to convince a mentally ill person they aren't seeing reality right (gaslighting)

It had been incredibly easy to knock Justin out wearing Giriko’s face, Tezca’s reflection of the man was immaculate and perfect after all, he wasn’t a Death Scythe for no reason.

With the disguise Justin trusted him 100%- not having any qualms about Tezca. No, ‘Giriko’ following behind him, unable to be watched over. Tezca only had to slam the back of Justin’s head and let the mixture of shock and impact send the kid tripping over himself, getting him in position to be kicked in the face, bright red flooding out of his nose as he went flying to the side. That alone might’ve been enough to knock Justin out, but his head slammed again into a rather innocent looking rock that gave enough of a punch to completely knock him out. Cold and motionless on the dark forest floor.

The sadistic part of Tezca that very rarely existed had wished Giriko could’ve seen it, having what he didn’t deserve being torn away from him. When he had leant down to pick Justin up he grunted as he threw the scythe over his shoulder, without him struggling or threatening to spill blood with his chilling angry voice he was pretty easy to handle, made to be held in his thin and gentle form. As much as Tezca hated taking off his mask, this was more than worth it. It wouldn’t be forever after all. Soon everything would fall into place and Justin would realize it was Tezca he had loved this entire time. 

Plus now that all the hurt was over and Justin was safe in bed, taken back home by Tezca, it was all fine anyway. The wounds and bruising from his rough fall weren’t all that bad and he didn’t seem all that hurt while he was peacefully asleep. At least that was what Tezca thought until Justin finally woke back up, his eyes opening and then squeezing back shut with a pained groan. 

He didn’t react at all to Tezca being there, completely unconcerned with the face he saw as Giriko’s. The smile that crawled up Tezca’s face was unlike anything else he had ever felt on his skin. He got up from the chair he was sitting on to move towards Justin, slow and unsure, still scared at any moment the scythe would bite. Justin saw him coming, his eyes flickering over to the hand Tezca had outstretched to warn the other of his presence. His blood went cold as Justin looked over him with sharp eyes… and then yawned.

“Giriko what are you doing? Stop being creepy and lay down. I don’t want to deal with your shit right now.” Just like that Justin laid back down, not the slightest bit unsettled or scared or worried. It seemed like he forgot being knocked out, the memory leaving him with the sheer impact and waking up in bed making him feel like it was a dream. He really thought he was just in bed with Giriko. This was so unbelievably perfect… moving to get into bed besides Justin Tezca felt his skin buzzing and his breathing quicken. He had wanted this ever since they first met, since Justin was tiny and looking up to him with big eyes that never seemed quite right, that had suffered so much and needed protection. 

Apparently he was taking too long in his overwhelming excitement and Justin reached back to pull him down into the bed with a sharp tug, making him settle behind the scythe and hold him. Tezca could feel his heart jackhammering. He had never in all their years knowing each other been this close to Justin, he had never smelled how sweet Justin’s hair was or felt how soft his skin was. He was holding perfection in his arms, it almost felt like he had grabbed a piece of heaven and was now too scared to squeeze tight and have it flicker away. Justin shifted, getting more comfortable and then flipping around to face him with a softer expression, his fingers moving up to caress the side of his face.

“Giri, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?” Justin sounded actually concerned, his voice dripping with affection and a gentleness that was so shocking Tezca almost choked on his tongue. Giriko had this every night, this beauty looking to him and taking care of him… that was unforgivable. Some sort of payback was needed, but right now he had more pressing issues, like what he was going to say to Justin now that the other was starting to smell something wrong. 

“You hit your head pretty f-fucking hard last night and I don’t know if you're ok.” Tezca was struggling to talk like Giriko did, his very limited knowledge on the other plus his own personal qualms with sounding so uneducated made it a real challenge. 

“I did? Is that why my head hurts?” Justin’s face twisted into something so unbearably confused it made Tezca feel the slightest bit bad. He had really rattled Justin’s brain hadn’t he? It had been a pretty brutal fall and there was still a little bit of blood Tezca could see even in the darkened room crusted to Justin’s face but he hadn’t realized how bad it was until now. The other scythe started to chew his lip, looking down as he tried to recall what had happened last night and didn’t seem to have any luck. Which thank god he didn’t considering the reality of what transpired. 

Tezca felt his heart jump into his throat as Justin looked back up, his eyes showing that he relented to the fact that he just didn’t know what had happened. It was hard to make eye contact with Justin when he was so close, and it was even harder when he felt Justin’s hand come back up to his face to hold him steady and meet their lips. Tezca swore to god he flatlined for a second, holding his breath as if he so much as moved he everything would be ruined. Apparently that was not the thing to do here though as Justin made a small upset noise, deepening their kiss is search of reciprocation and pulling away with pained eyes when he got none. 

“Did something else happen? It’s not like you to be so withdrawn… you know I'm not delicate so why are you being so distant?” Justin sounded actually hurt, his voice was small and pained as he tried to get ‘Giriko’ to act like he normally did. Tezca wasn’t exactly sure what to do, acting like Giriko was hard enough on a superficial level but acting like him when it came to someone who knew the enchanter so intimately was another thing entirely.

He didn’t want to be rough or cruel to Justin unless it was strictly necessary, he had only knocked Justin out because it was the only way to get him here… but if he was going to act like Giriko he was going to have to be a heartless shell of a man who took everything for granted. It really, honestly felt impossible for him to pull this off but he also didn’t really have a choice if he wanted this to work out. Summoning everything inside of him he did his best to match the reflection on his face.

“Maybe I’m just tired and didn’t want to deal with you either.” The silence after that was deafening, Justin pulled back with confused eyes, completely unexpecting that response… that wasn’t good news. Tezca was sweating, he had totally messed up hadn’t he? It seemed like Justin had caught him red handed and now knew he was in front of an impostor. Part of Tezca wanted to try to restrain Justin now, to stop the other scythe before he tried to tear away the disguise, but he forced himself to wait. Watching intently for how Justin would respond.

The response wasn’t what he expected.   
  
“I don’t remember what I did to make you so mad… but I’m sure it wasn’t anything good if you’re this upset. Let me make it up to you? Maybe?” If Justin’s soft tone and partially lidded eyes that showed off his overly long lashes had anything to say… he was really doing everything to make sure he looked as inviting as possible so his apology would be accepted. If that wasn’t shocking enough though Tezca suddenly felt Justin grab onto his hand in a very gentle, unassuming way that he didn’t notice until his fingers were coaxed into a position where they were touching between Justin’s legs. It was like his face caught fire.

Justin was a brother, he was holy and beyond such urges and yet he was looking to ‘make up’ whatever wrongs he thought he committed by spreading his legs. Just the idea of it made Tezca livid, Justin was precious and he was just throwing that away. And this interaction… it proved Giriko had already taken Justin’s innocence. Tezca wasn’t sure he had ever been this mad in his life. How  _ dare  _ he go so far as to defile their young, confused scythe. There was no way Justin would’ve ever indulged in such sin, in things so against his morals and lifestyle, unless he had been forced- his views twisted in this chaos and taken advantage of.

“Don’t tease me, acting this grumpy is bad for your heart anyway old man. Are you really going to make me beg?” This wasn’t right at all, Justin teasing him like this all but humping his fingers felt so unbelievably wrong. Justin shouldn’t exist like this, he should always be at his most elegant and holy, as perfect as he always was before this. Calling this Justin holy was a cruel joke, he had truly fallen from grace this past year. If he was so set on acting like this though Tezca would show him why it was a mistake, why he was always meant to be chaste, safe within the academy.

Flipping them over Tezca’s face turned murderous as he saw Justin smile, excited, filthy with all the sin Giriko had taught him in the past year. It was like his wings had been clipped, he had been tethered to the ground forced to rely on meaningless pleasure to get by. Justin was far too young to be thrown into an empty existence like that, Tezca only regretted that he hadn’t intervened until now. 

“Wow you’re more pent up then I thought, not even talking are you? That desperate to get a load off?” Justin’s amused voice and arched eyebrow made it clear he wasn’t annoyed at all, but Tezca wasn’t in any state of mind to hear anything from Justin. He wanted the kid to shut up, to stop giving him more and more reason to be mad and heartbroken and disgusted. He didn’t want to see how far down this went, he just wanted to get focused on fixing it. 

“Shut up and sit still.” Tezca had never been so demanding and rude to Justin in his life but the other scythe only hummed, apparently used to it from the enchanter… fucking gross. Ripping off Justin’s bloodied clothes he threw them off to the side in annoyance, not even excited to see Justin naked. Nothing about this was breathtaking anymore, not now that he knew what the fuck was going on here. He couldn’t fucking  _ believe  _ someone had touched Justin, the anger that was coming over Tezca knowing that was almost uncontrollable. 

That being said, once Justin was entirely naked, staring up at him with a breathless expression, waiting to see what he would do… Tezca was amazed at how good Justin looked in this position. Pushing one of Justin’s thighs up he was amazed at how Justin spread them, moving his legs entirely out of the way with red cheeks and an embarrassed expression, apparently still somewhat innocent and unused to this. Swallowing thickly he noticed how Justin’s chest was moving up and down with little nervous breaths, his eyes squeezed closed as he was stared at in silence. 

“Giri? I- I don’t like waiting like this.” Tezca’s momentary amazement was squashed with the reminder he was ‘Giriko’ right now. The disappointment was indescribable, Tezca felt an annoyance prick up again, not yet turning back into anger but still extremely displeased. Justin seemed to pick up on his annoyance and flinched, which only made everything worse. Why the  _ hell  _ did he care about Giriko being annoyed with him for reasons he didn’t know but would laugh in Tezca’s face if he even tried to explain something gently?  _ Maybe _ Tezca could get why Giriko always called Justin a brat now, maybe that was the only fucking way to get him to listen. 

“You wanted to make it up to me right? Just sit  _ still _ .” It shocked Tezca how rough and demanding his voice was, tinged with a threat of what would happen if Justin didn’t listen. This wasn’t what he was normally like at all, this was messing him up, seeing this proof of everything that had happened to Justin in front of him was driving him mental. That's why he was acting like this, he was just angry. Still, he couldn’t deny there was something more than just relief he felt when Justin obeyed him with a hesitant nod, his fingers twitching in their little fists but staying besides his head, far out of the way of anywhere Tezca might want to touch. 

Fuck. 

Part of Tezca knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should scold Justin and embarrass him for thinking this was appropriate behavior… but how the hell could he not take advantage of this? It was perfect. Justin was so fucking perfect it was ridiculous. Moving to run a hand down Justin’s chest and hips he bit his tongue at the strained whimper he got in return. It felt gross to look down and see hands that weren’t his own, to know that he was only here seeing this because of some fucking criminal… What about him even interested Justin? He was disgusting and filthy, loud and violent, everything the boy had stood against before all of this.

Tezca’s heart fucking burnt. It wasn’t fucking  _ fair  _ that someone like that had been the one to get to Justin to finally let down his guard. Leaning down to meet their lips he growled at how Justin kissed him back with the passion of a lover, wrapping his arms around Tezca’s neck to get them closer… He hated this, it felt amazing but there was no denying the bitter flavor that clung to it all knowing all this affection wasn’t really for him. He could feel how in love Justin was, how he held on desperately… but it was for Giriko, Justin had decided to open up for a goddamn monster.

“Ow! Giriko!” Justin flinched back, shocked that Tezca had started to press his fingers up against the other with no warning, no preparation, ready to force his way through. The other scythe tried to wiggle away, turning to crawl off the bed, presumably for lube, only for Tezca to wrap a hand around his waist and drag him back, ignoring the shocked scared gasp he got. He didn’t care if Justin didn’t want this anymore, this was supposed to be a goddamn punishment anyway, to fucking show him why he shouldn’t be doing these things like a fucking harlot.

“Giriko let go! What are you doing!?” Forcing his fingers through dry Justin made a garbled and pained noise, filled with shock that his dissent was being ignored. It clearly hurt, Justin was shaking a bit, breathing heavily… He shrieked when Tezca forced his next finger in without mercy, making Justin take it and ignoring the small amount of blood that seemed to start to leak out… he must’ve teared a bit. At least this proved he was still mostly tight, not used all that often. 

“Giriko stop it! Stop it hurts!” Tezca didn’t bother to listen as he forcibly scissored his fingers listening to Justin cry out in pain, whimpering from the feeling. There was a hint of tears in his voice, something that said he might start to cry, that he was finally realizing what he had done wrong here. Making an annoyed noise he realized that it was starting to get impossible to move his fingers, he didn’t want to completely ruin Justin and make him unusable in the future… spitting on his fingers he started moving them again, glad to see he was able to get them moving again, even if it didn’t look all that more pleasurable for Justin.

The other scythe was crying at this point, he had grabbed onto the sheets and bunched them up to hide his face… annoyingly, infuriatingly too in love with Giriko to fight back and stop this like he so easily could. 

“Stop fucking moving, this is your fault. I wouldn’t have to do this if you could just listen.” Justin made a wet confused noise, clearly completely lost on what he could’ve done. Maybe he didn’t understand because he didn’t know what  _ Giriko _ would be so mad at him for, what some shell of a man could possibly care about. But Tezca was too busy being pissed off that Justin  _ still  _ didn’t seem to understand what fucking sins he had committed, how many fucking people he had let down acting like this. He thrusted his fingers in sharp and cruelly, looking for the pained shout Justin made. The boy was gasping now, trying to figure out how to deal with all of this. 

“Giri… Giri what’s happened to you? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me.” Justin’s voice was surprisingly gentle, wet and teary, but gentle, in a complete state of shock. He was completely dumbfounded that Giriko wouldn’t listen to him when he said to stop, how naive… if he truly believed for a second that Giriko cared at all about him then he really had been fooled like a misguided teenager. It was a sorry sight. 

Part of Tezca wanted to ease Justin’s worries and tell him that  _ of course  _ he loved Justin and that was the reason he was doing this, but at the same time he didn’t want to get Justin even more attached to the enchanter. So he didn’t answer, he let the question fall empty to the floor unanswered, Justin making a choked pained noise at the confirmation that he had just been entirely betrayed for reasons he didn’t understand. He was really so pitiful… Tezca’s anger softened slightly, Justin was young and mistakes were expected, now that he was starting to realize that Tezca was ready to soothe him and welcome him back where he was safe.

Pulling his fingers out of Justin he undid his own pants, ready to feel what had always been  _ his _ . The other scythe screamed again when he felt the head of Tezca’s dick press against him, he was struggling for real this time, scrambling to get away. Tezca held him tight, ignoring the fact that Justin’s arm was swinging back now, trying to hit him away or somehow get him to let go. They were in a position where Justin’s blade couldn’t really reach him, something Tezca hadn’t been planning on but definitely worked in his favor. 

It took a fair bit of force to get himself inside, and with the noises Justin was making, a fair bit of pain too. It was actually amazing how much noise Justin was making, the boy was usually silent no matter what he went through, the few times he had been beaten and came back staggering they were able to stitch up his wounds and snap bones back into place without any obvious reaction. Tezca didn’t know what being forcibly opened up felt like, but he couldn’t believe it would be as bad Justin was making it seem… 

“God you feel amazing… Justin.” The whimper Justin made in reaction to that, trying to curl up and hide away from this made Tezca’s heart ache the slightest bit. He really didn’t want to be hurting Justin, the scythe was really leaving him with no choice though. He had to learn and if this was the only way to get it through his head then Tezca would help him through this pain. Finally he got in enough to thrust the rest of the way in. The feeling apparently kickstarted something in Justin, reminding him that it wasn’t over yet and making him struggle and try to throw Tezca off of him… It made him have to stop entirely to hold the kid down.

“Get out! Get off of me! You’re breaking me! Stop it!” Moving one of his hands off of Justin’s hips to cover his mouth he sighed at the muffled yelling that came out of the other scythe’s mouth, completely outraged and with more than it’s fair share of panic. Tezca could feel tears drip down onto his hand, Justin was really freaking out here, horrified and scared. As if he hadn’t experienced this before, as if he hadn’t felt far worse before. Justin was really being stupid thinking this would ‘break’ him, as if he hadn’t come back from this very situation back when he was even younger and completely vulnerable.

Tezca knew who Justin was, where he had come from, he had been there when the kid was brought back by the Albarns, sobbing and struggling, not wanting to see what the academy was planning for him. He  _ knew  _ Justin and he knew what was best for him even when the scythe was too stupid to see it himself, when he was blinded by the people who would keep taking advantage of him, attached to the people he thought had his best interest in mind. The academy hadn’t gone through the trouble of saving Justin and rehabilitating him just for him to go back to the same shit they had helped him escape. Tezca would make sure of it.

“What would your father say if he could see you now? Are you trying to make him proud?” Tezca growled it into Justin’s ear, sharp and accusatory. It was amazing how fast Justin froze there, all his tears and shaking stopping completely. Tezca knew he was saying something that would get an insane reaction out of Justin, that he was giving the boy a hard pill to swallow. He supposed he wasn’t completely prepared though. 

Justin weirdly collapsed for a second, getting as far from Tezca as he could and disconnecting them before flipping his legs up and kicking Tezca so hard in the dick he saw stars for a second. Just the moment he was trying to right himself again Justin kicked him off and against the wall, sending him across the room with the force of a trained fighter. When Tezca managed to get up and get on the defense again he was smiling thinly, more than pleased he got Justin to hate Giriko so entirely… up until…

“Who the fuck are you?” Ah, fuck. He hadn’t considered the fact that Giriko obviously wouldn’t know about Justin’s past, the scythe kept that as silent as he could, threatening anyone who even  _ referenced  _ it. Tezca wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to respond but it turned out that it didn’t matter because Justin didn’t bother to wait for him to say anything, grabbing his jacket and putting it on to cover himself back up, glaring over his shoulder and making sure Tezca didn’t dare to move. 

“Nevermind, it doesn’t matter who you are.” Justin’s eyes were dark and cloudy, the unguarded expression he had for ‘Giriko’ completely gone and replaced with something murderous. It’d be disappointing but Tezca knew this was going to happen at some point, that eventually Justin would put it together or would have to be told. Tezca wished he had more control over when that would’ve happened though, that he had actually been able to scare Justin off from the enchanter for good.

“You’re keeping quite the secret from him, do you think he’d still love you if he knew?” Justin swung his arm out to slap him but Tezca easily grabbed it, expecting this far more than Justin and already fully prepared. He could see a hint of a blade starting to come out and clicked his tongue before throwing Justin back onto the bed again. He already had full arm restraints waiting, ones that would make it impossible for Justin to cut off completely with his blade. Tezca was more than ready for this moment and as exciting the idea of all of this working out had been he had honestly been expecting Justin to notice before now… The other scythe threw his legs up as Tezca got closer trying to kick him away and throw him off the bed again to create an even playing field. 

He wasn’t fast enough, Tezca restrained him in seconds, cramming the brat’s arms into the binds, ignoring the absolutely livid yelling and threats. Justin was a fool to think he could fight back after just being fucked raw anyway, he probably couldn’t even stand up right so soon. 

“Take off his face you disgusting sinner, pretending to be someone you're not is a coward’s move.” Justin was sweating, his arms twitching as he tried to get him out of the tight leather wrapping them up, he had no chance but Tezca supposed he deserved points for trying. Like this, even as murderous as Justin’s glare was, it was pretty easy to forget how deadly he was. Even if that wasn’t the case though it wasn’t like Tezca was scared, they were on the same level after all.

“Funny you're calling me the sinner after everything you’ve been doing, after trying to apologize by letting me fuck you.” Tezca said the words with such disgust that even Justin started to look sick, just as upset as Tezca was that this had happened… maybe even more upset than Tezca was. It looked like he might even throw up, like he had just been told he was going to die. It’d be insulting if it weren’t for the fact that Tezca wanted Justin to feel that sick, to never try that shit again. 

There was a moment of painful silence between them before Justin spoke again.

“Tezca, that’s you isn’t it?” Tezca’s mouth dried up and he looked away, it made sense Justin would be able to tell it was him, it wasn’t like anyone else was chasing after him right now and even if there was, there wasn’t anyone else Tezca knew of who could do reflections like he could. Giving a heavy sigh he looked back at Justin, no longer fighting against the binds and now just looking at him with a sharp judgmental expression. 

“I’ll be back soon, take this chance to calm down.” Justin didn’t say anything as he left, chewing on everything that happened silently with plumes of hatred coming off of him. It’d fade away soon enough though, Tezca was sure of it. Or at least he was until suddenly he was cut off from exiting, countless brackets of Justin’s gates crashing through the floors to bar off the exits. The sound of it finally made Tezca drop his illusion, Giriko’s face disappearing as he redirected all his energy to be ready to defend himself. 

“You aren’t getting out of this. I don’t know who you think you are, when you decided I was your toy to do whatever you wanted with…” Swallowing thickly Tezca backed up from the gates that kept growing around them… Justin was tied up, his arms were useless and he couldn’t walk after being so mercilessly fucked, but somehow he was commanding such a power around him that Tezca felt as if he was at the disadvantage here. 

“You forget the  _ blessing  _ I was giving you leaving without a fight, just brushing you off. I could’ve killed you at any point but I  _ didn’t _ , I was letting your misguided ‘help’ go because I knew how fucking stupid you are and that you thought you were doing good.” Sweat started to form on Tezca’s back, he could feel his annoyingly curly hair start to grow uncomfortably moist and tangled… he had no idea where Justin was going with this, if he was really going to try and kill him here. Although there was a chance that wasn’t even possible for him with the state he was in.

“I suppose this is all my fault not cutting you down earlier, not noticing this wasn’t stupid faux support instead of a sadistic obsession… I don’t love you Tezca and I never will, even someone as idiotic as you has to know that deep down.” It burnt, Tezca could feel his heart go haywire with too many emotions pulling at it all at once. Biting down on his tongue he let out a heavy and hot breath, Justin was a dumb child. He was a child who didn’t understand this shit yet, he was a rebellious teenager to a goddamn tee, just trying to make Tezca angry because he was hormonal. Even if he wasn’t though… 

“That’s something you can never change no matter what you do to me.” Justin’s blue eyes cut through the dark room and pierced Tezca’s very soul, that was clearly a  _ promise _ . Tezca was surprised to find that he didn’t care. Justin didn’t need to love him, having him safe in the academy was good enough. He wasn’t giving up on Justin, even if he hated Tezca forever he belonged to  _ them _ , he was a Death Scythe, that was a lifetime promise. Justin didn’t seem to understand that. 

“I’m in love with another man, you wore his face because you know that. You know that was the only way you’d ever feel affection from me because you  _ know _ I don’t love you.” Tezca still refused to believe Justin was actually in love with Giriko, at this point he had concluded Justin just didn’t love  _ anyone _ , he was far too selfish for that. Justin seemed set on convincing him otherwise though, so blind in his madness, so stubborn and unwilling to admit he wasn’t thinking right.

“You’re right, but I also know you're misguided Justin. What you want and what you feel doesn’t matter anymore, you aren’t allowed to make your own decisions anymore, you forfeited that when you decided to rebel.” The way Justin tensed up and gritted his teeth showed how much that pissed him off, how much he hated being told ‘no’. They had been humoring that for far too long. Justin had always  _ seemed  _ obedient growing up, almost dangerously so, but apparently he still didn’t understand how this worked. Tezca sighed.

“I think you're the one who needs to realize you are a prisoner of the academy now.” Justin went pale, seemingly have not completely understood that until now… but then he smiled, soft and peaceful with a soft laugh. There was something about the reaction that was unsettling, even to Tezca who thought he had seen absolutely everything from Justin… there was an undeniable air of madness starting to appear, Justin was far enough gone to be able to radiate a truly mad wavelength.

“Oh am I? Did you take up my role so you could be so perverted? I may be the defect here but at least I did my job with integrity.” One of Justin’s eyebrows quirked up, looking for an answer while also knowing he wouldn’t take any answer Tezca could give seriously. The room was starting to feel dangerous, Justin’s gates were closing in and there seemed to be static dancing behind Justin’s pale eyes. He wasn’t all there, but he hadn’t been all there in far too long. 

“You say that like you weren’t the one humping my fingers like a prostitute.” Justin flinched at those words but the reaction only lasted for a second before he was back to his amused calm. It was a brief moment where the madness flickered out and shame kicked in, it was proof he could be reformed if they just took the time… Of course that still didn’t mean Justin would make it easy though. 

“You tricked me into thinking you were my  _ boyfriend. _ ” Justin paused on that word, really rubbing it in and reminding Tezca with force he was in love with someone else. He really was a child, even as much as he tried to hide it. 

“I don’t think you can call anything soft and warm that happens between committed lovers perverted. We may be corrupt in your eyes but as much as you want to deny our relationship is pure like snow, we love each other, I wouldn’t settle for anything less.” Justin was entirely relaxed now, leaning back against the headboard, no longer struggling… he had a soft ‘friendly’ smile, the smile of a child of god, so sweet and loving… but Tezca knew how fake it was. It wasn’t always that way though, and Tezca would make sure it’d go back to how it was always supposed to be. Innocent and lovely. Humble and kind.

“Your madness has really progressed into something delusional Justin, that man isn’t capable of love.” It was amazing how Justin’s dangerous wavelength skyrocketed there, his smile and peaceful expression not slipping for a second but his wavelength doing all the talking. He was  _ pissed _ , so unbelievably angry Tezca was forcing him to look at the truth. 

“With how entirely creepy and forceful you’re being I question if you even know what love is Tezca.” Justin clearly wasn’t listening anymore, so upset and huffy he was just rejecting everything Tezca was saying because it was all just so much for him to process right now. He needed to cool down and relax, Tezca had wanted him to do that in the first place but he had forced the other scythe to stay with him and listen to his whining. 

“Are you going to bring your gates back or am I going to have to snap them? I will Justin, if you need to be broken to cooperate I will snap you apart and leave you crippled. I have more important things to do than listen to your tantrums.” Grabbing onto one of Justin’s gates he started to press in on it, using the heat from his mirror to start to weaken and bend it, ignoring the scream he got. He knew he hadn’t even waited for a response, much less had given Justin a chance to obey but he was fed up here, Justin was made to dole out punishment but it was time for him to finally feel some of his own.

“Tezca! Tezca stop it! Fuck! Let go!” Justin was trying to pull back or somehow get his blades in the way to chop Tezca to bits… a bit of blood squirted out from one of the gates and Tezca managed to snap it, listening to the strangled wail he got from the kid, pathetically unused to pain despite being a Death Scythe. He was incredibly strong and  _ always  _ won, never knew what it was like to lose and needed to learn some fucking humility. When Tezca let go of the broken gate Justin brought them all back instantly, making sure Tezca couldn’t snap anymore of them. 

Finally nice and obedient. 

It was a relief to see the other scythe curl up protectively after that, seemingly having learned his lesson here, or at least was starting to learn it. It was pathetic how horrible he was at taking his own medicine, how many men had he tortured and killed? Tezca knew he was just a boy but this was ridiculous. Maybe in another situation, one where Justin never decided to act like this Tezca would be more protective, less willing to hurt Justin, but the brat had to learn when it was time to shut up and listen. Tezca was his senior and he had spent too long disrespecting that. 

“I told you to take the time to calm down and you didn’t, you brought this on yourself so listen now. We’ll continue this later.” Justin gave his weak teary glare, his face soaked with tears, some of the dried blood from his original wound that brought him here mixing with all the wetness and turning into a weird reddish brown… he was a complete mess, no elegance left on him, hardly any beauty to behold… there was so much left for him to learn, so much he claimed he would be resistant to… 

Tezca supposed time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't notice until was too late how similar this fic and yesterday's was and ahhhh, they aren't all like these 2 and after this one its almost all Justin & Giriko together and not just a heavily heavily implied relationship. I'm trying to work more gore into all of these since a lot of them are more horror/minor blood than full out GORE, so hopefully I can get some rly gruesome stuff out soon!


End file.
